nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Metro Metropolis Set
|operating_system = Automated |fuel = Electric |maximum_speed = 120km/h |number_in_service = 22 sets |number_withdrawn = None |number_under_construction = 30+ |refurbishment = None |builder = Alstom |gauge = 1,435 mm (4 ft 8 1⁄2 in) standard gauge |fleet_numbers = TS-01 - TS-22 |current_collection_method = Pantograph |operator = Sydney Metro |unit-type = Metro Suburban |entered_service = 2019 |last_vehicles_withdrawn = None |refurbishment_dates = None |number_under_con = 23 |toilet = No |airconditioned = Yes |accessible_toilet = No |baby_change_table = No |reversible_seating = No |wheelchair_access = Yes|carriages_in_a_set = 6}} The Sydney Metro Metropolis Set (TS Set) is the only class of Electric Multiple Unit operated by Sydney Metro. It is the first automated passenger train in Australia as well as the first single-deck set to operate in Sydney since the withdrawal of the "Red Rattlers" in the 1990's. A total of 176 carriages, making up 22 6-car sets, were ordered and later entered service in 2019 with the opening of the Metro North West Line, consisting of 13 stations (8 completely new, and 5 previously operated by Sydney Trains) between Tallawong and Chatswood. 23 more sets will be rolled out for the Metro City & Southwest Line commencing service in 2024, expanding the Metropolis fleet to 45 sets. Initially, the Metropolis sets will start out with 6 carriages per set (a total of 132 carriages), but will later extend to 8 carriages per set to meet future demand for high patronage on the metro network. Each carriage has 3 sets of doors on each side, allowing for faster passenger boarding and alighting times. The carriages are also longer than other existing Sydney Trains and NSW TrainLink sets, to compensate for the single deck arrangement. History The Metropolis Sets are manufactured in India by French company Alstom, who have a separate contract with Sydney Light Rail to deliver the Citadis X05 Trams. The company is well-known for building many metro rapid-transit trains used in countries within Europe and Asia. The design, created by Xavier Allard, is custom-made for Sydney's system while keeping the intended basis of Alstom's Metropolis trains. In November 2019, MTR Corporation was awarded a 10-year contract to control the upcoming Metro City & Southwest from Chatswood to Bankstown, in addition to the existing Northwest contract. To commemorate the new contract, 23 additional Metropolis sets were ordered, bringing the total fleet to 45 sets (with extensions to 8 cars likely to happen if sufficient demand warrants it) in time by the time City & Southwest services commence. Description and Design A six-car Metropolis Set has a capacity of 1,100 passengers, including 378 seated. The sets utilise Alstom's trademark Urbalis 400 Grade-of-Automation signalling system that ensures trains are capable of operating automatically at all times including doors opening and closing, obstacle detection and emergency situations. The top stripes, doors and priority seating are coloured in a teal blue colour; the colour code used for Sydney Metro on maps and at stations. Inside, the trains feature longitudinal 'bench-style' seating per carriage (similar to most metro rapid-transit/subway trains), with distinctly coloured seats for priority (i.e pregnant, elderly) and disabled passengers. Seats in wheelchair spaces can fold up in order to fit prams and wheelchairs. Above the doorways, a light flashes green if the doors are open, and red if the doors are closed. The green handrails with hanging grips and three-sided poles are for standing passengers to hold on to. The Metropolis sets also do not have separated gangway doors, meaning passengers can see and freely walk through the whole train. Much like the Millennium, OSCAR, Waratah and Hunter Railcar sets, the Metropolis sets include multiple CCTV cameras (38 per train), internal Passenger Information Display (PID) screens and Digital Voice Announcements capable of conveying basic and essential information. Each set uses full-colour LCD PIDS screens. When a train approaches a station, these screens will flash blue with the name of the next station, along with icons for available transport mode interchanges (such as trains, buses and/or light rail). The Metropolis sets are also fitted with air conditioning and Emergency Help Points, as with other existing Sydney Trains and NSW TrainLink sets. There are also two multi-purpose areas for prams, luggage and bicycles, which will be located in the front and rear carriage. An exclusive feature of the Metropolis sets is the inclusion of USB charging ports inside the carriages. The Metropolis sets are operated via a computer control centre based at Rouse Hill. In the event the system is otherwise unable to operate the train, an engineer can manually operate the train themselves using a special driver's console located in the leading car. Formation Set numbers on Metropolis sets are identified by the first two digits of the carriage numbers. The fleet is currently numbered from TS-01 to TS-22. Carriage number formation on the Metropolis Sets is: nn01 - nn03 - nn05 - nn06 - nn04 - nn02 (The nn initials represent the corresponding set number) In Service The Sydney Metro Metropolis sets officially entered service on 26 May 2019 on the Metro North West Line from Tallawong to Chatswood. In 2024, they will also serve Sydney Metro City & Southwest, with new fully underground metro-only City stations at Crows Nest, Victoria Cross, Barangaroo, Pitt Street and Waterloo, as well as new underground metro platforms at Martin Place and Central. This line then continues from Sydenham to Bankstown via the existing T3 Bankstown Line corridor, which will be progressively converted to serve the new system. The fleet will grow to 45 sets by the time this section of the Sydney Metro network starts service. The current fleet consists of 22 six-car sets with a further 23 (and possibly even more) sets on order to coincide with the opening of the City & Southwest and West lines. The trains will also be extended to 8 car sets when demand exceeds capacity. All metro station platforms have provisions in place (extra platform and screen length) to hold an 8 car set. In 2030, the growing fleet of Metropolis sets will also service the Sydney Metro West line from the City to Westmead. The Metropolis sets are operated by train controllers at the Sydney Metro Operations Control Centre based at Tallawong Road, Rouse Hill, near Tallawong station. The staff working at this centre constantly monitor the entire metro network, including operating the metro services, as well as signals in tunnels, at platforms and on the tracks. A new order has now been placed for 23 additional Metropolis sets. This will bring the fleet to 45 sets by the time the City & Southwest section of the line commences commuter service. The Metropolis Sets will operate the following stations on the Sydney Metro network: Metro North West * Tallawong * Rouse Hill * Kellyville * Bella Vista * Norwest * Hills Showground * Castle Hill * Cherrybrook * Epping * Macquarie University * Macquarie Park * North Ryde * Chatswood Metro City & South West (coming 2024) * Crows Nest * Victoria Cross * Barangaroo * Martin Place * Pitt Street * Central * Waterloo * Sydenham * Marrickville * Dulwich Hill * Hurlstone Park * Canterbury * Campsie * Belmore * Lakemba * Wiley Park * Punchbowl * Bankstown Metro West (coming 2030) * Westmead * Parramatta * Sydney Olympic Park * North Strathfield * Burwood North * Five Dock * The Bays Precinct Gallery Metrotrain5.jpg|Metropolis Set promotional image Metrotraininterior.jpg|Interior of a Metropolis Set Metrotrain6.jpg|Miniature model Metrotrain7.jpg|Life-sized model at the Sydney Royal Easter Show MetroTallawongStation.jpg|A Metropolis Set at Tallawong Metrotrain2.jpg Metrotraindoor.jpg|Closeup of the doors Metrotrain12.jpg|Metropolis Set on the skytrain bridge at Rouse Hill Metrotrain13.jpg|Metropolis Set and a Waratah A Set at Chatswood Metrotrain15.jpg|Doors opened Metroprototype.jpg|Prototype Metropolis Set External Links * https://www.sydneymetro.info/metro-trains * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alstom_Metropolis Category:Sydney Metro Category:Electric Trains